Equivocality
by viet-asian
Summary: Oh teenage love, how confusing it can be. Especially, when you love someone who loves someone else who has a girlfriend. What's a boy to do? 8059 story with dashes of 5927 and 8027.
1. First

I know, I know, I have updated my IchiRuki is a long while, but I'm so obsessed with this couple I couldn't resist; and also.. I've lost interest in Bleach! D: I know... Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo! Hitman Reborn or any characters involved in the series at all. They belong to Akira Amano.

--

"Hey sorry for being late!" Yamamoto came waltzing into the library while noting that one of his friends was missing, "Where's Tsuna?" he asked.

His silver haired friend, Gokudera hissed his answer. The future mafia boss and their absent friend, Sawada, Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, was out on a date with his girlfriend, Kyoko. The two started going out about a month and are with each other nearly all the time. They do not eat lunch together during school though because he knew better than to leave Gokudera alone with Yamamoto at school. But then again, he did leave them alone in the library, so maybe he wasn't that smart.

"Aw, but we had a study session today. He can't ditch, he has the lowest GPA of us all." the baseball nut chuckled.

"She's the most important thing to him now." Gokudera stated faintly causing a conclusion to Yamamoto's trade mark laughter.

The black haired teen grabbed a seat facing opposite to his depressed friend and asked him if he was okay with Tsuna's "status."

"What?! Of course I am!" Gokudera denied, "The 10th has had a crush on her since _forever_. Why wouldn't I be happy for him?!" he finished trying to avoid eye contact with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled as Gokudera looked away. He felt bad for him, but he just looked so darn cute and he couldn't help but smile. Sensing his smile the silver haired teen snapped at him, wondering why in the hell was he smiling at him. Always smiling, it made him sick to him stomach. How could one person be so damn happy all the time?! He must have had the perfect childhood, unlike him.

"Gokudera.." Yamamoto casually started, after laughing at his friend's tirade, "I understand why you're always so loyal to Tsuna."

"What are you going on about?!" he snapped.

"He was the first one to truly open up to you, wasn't he?"

"Tch, you talk as if you know me."

The baseball-nut sighed, "If only I did.."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, where are you going?" he asked as his friend packed his stuff and walked away.

"This is a waste of my time. You're... somewhat... smart. Just think about it and you'll solve the problems. Got it? Good."

That was typical Gokudera behavior, always acting like he didn't want to be with the baseball freak. Nevertheless, right before the silver haired boy could leave, Yamamoto told him that he'd always he there for him if he needed to "talk." Ignoring what the other said, Gokudera exited out the door.

8059

"What do you see in her? Those lumps of fat on her chest?! That disgusting, but if you're into that kind of stuff, I should have grown love handles. Wait, ew. Gah, just break up already. Break up, break up, break up! No, that'd be wrong. What am I saying..? and what the hell is taking Yamamoto so long to return from the office?"

"Yeah, what are you saying, Gokudera?" Reborn asked the troubled teen.

"Reborn! Did you hear everything I just said?" Gokudera tried to keep his voice down, avoiding unwanted attention. Reborn was an unusual infant. A famous hitman, who came from Italy to train Tsuna into becoming the 10th leader of the Vongola family.

"I can read minds. Remember?" Reborn smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah.. Hey what are you doing reading my mind, anyway?"

"Is there something wrong, Gokudera?"

"You're avoiding my question..." the dynamite user groaned.

"Do you love him?" the baby asked still ignoring Gokudera's words.

"W-What?! What are you talking about?!" he exclaimed still trying to keep his voice down, "Of course not. I mean he's a guy, I'm a guy. It's unheard of!" he whispered.

"If you were to die right now, would you regret not telling him how you feel?"

"T-There's nothing to regret!"

"Are you sure?" Reborn asked as his gecko, Leon, transformed into a gun, " 'Fess up now, or I'l shoot you."

"You can't be serious?" he asked silently.

"You have five seconds." the infant began to count down. This was it. Death or humiliation. Either way, he was screwed.

Right before the baby could say five, Tsuna had turned around. "Reborn!" Tsuna screamed, "Stop pointing that at people! It's dangerous!"

"Tch." Reborn scuffed and Leon turned back into his original self.

"Gosh Reborn.." Tsuna sighed as he approached the two, "Gokudera.. Are you okay? What was he trying to force you to do?"

"I'm fine, 10th! Don't worry about it! It's nothing at all!" Gokudera shined. The girls began to squeal at Gokudera's puppy side.

"Gokudera-kun! You're so cute! Why don't you act like that more?!" they all cried.

"SHUT UP!" he growled at his adoring fans.

8059

Baseball practice was exhausting endurance, but Yamamoto loved every minute of it, even the mile runs. Practice just ended and as usual, Yamamoto showers and changes in the boys' locker room and then goes home. But to his suprise, Gokudera was waiting for him after he finished his routine, minus going home.

"G-Gokudera.. What are you doing here?!" Not that he minded seeing the pale Italian boy, in fact, he was really happy to see him. It was just unusual.

"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." the black haired boy was confused. Offer? Since when did he give him an "offer?"

"Y'know, to talk..." he said, embarrassed.

"Oh!" Yamamoto said in his usual innocent tone. He had completely forgot that he said such a thing to Gokudera. Even if it was just yesterday.

8059

The two boys went over to Yamamoto's house to talk about whatever Gokudera needed to get off his chest. They were in his room, both sitting comfortably on the floor, legged crossed, Gokudera with a expression that could only be explained as a cross between stress and embarrassed.

"So..." Yamamoto started to break their awkward silence, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Uh well, you're a very popular guy, right?" Yes, this was the perfect way to start while keeping things causal, Gokudera thought to himself.

And of course Yamamoto was very popular. In fact, he was extremely popular, considering the fact that he's usually surrounded a massive amount of girls swarming around. Though it wasn't only the ladies who admired him, but the guys too. Not in the same way but, what they admired was his outstanding sportsmen skills. This all seem pretty obvious though.. So why would Gokudera be asking such things?

"I'm pretty sure you've had yourself at least one girlfriend all ready and well..." Yamamoto gave him a confused look, just what was he trying to ask him? To go out with him? No of course not. Or is he? He did start off with a compliment, kind of.. But still he's Gokudera, he wouldn't do such a thing. Even though Yamamoto loved him, he knew that his silver haired friend didn't feel the same way. In fact, he acts like he hates him most of the time. Obviously, he wouldn't be asking him out, out of nowhere. So to stop him from getting his hopes up even more, the baseball nut kindly asked his friend to get to the point.

"Well, I usually wouldn't ask anyone and most likely, not you for the matter, about stuff like this, but I'm desperate.." he took a deep breath, "How do you know if you're in love?!" Gokudera quickly spat out.

"Well..." he started out. Sure Yamamoto was adored but all the girls at his school, but he has only had one girlfriend before, back when he was younger,and also, he was in love with the very guy asking him about _love_! What's a guy to say without giving himself away?

"Oh, I know!" Yamamoto finally said, gathering his thoughts, "When you love some.. they are all you can think about and you want nothing, but to make them happy, even if it means your own suffering.. The very thought of them liking someone is enough to make you want to die and whenever you see them, unexpectedly, your heart beats faster and faster and you find it hard to breathe.. But it's probably not the same for everyone... Do you get what I mean, Gokudera?"

"..." he was silent, "That's so feminine!" Gokudera laughed as Yamamoto pouted. "You're the one who asked me!" he complained, "Look who's feminine now! I was just being honest."

"Whatever.." the other boy scuffed.

"Why are you asking me anyways? Does this have anything to do with Tsuna?" Yamamoto knew that it did have to do with Tsuna but, he felt it was necessary to ask, just to be sure.

"Kind of..." Gokudera trailed off, "Do you think that they will stay together long. Not to seem mean, I want him to be happy, but... I don't know.. It's hard to explain... Am I being selfish?"

"No, of course.. Well, maybe a little, but that's okay. It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

"Okay, now you're just being corny.. Just answer my damn question so I can leave already!" he snapped.

As much as Yamamoto wanted to give him an answer that would tell the octopus head "No! They will stay together _forever_ and you'll never have a chance in hell with him and you should just move on and find someone else," he didn't have the heart to and gave him an answer that gave him hope and a smile. Though, he hated that he gave him hope, the smile was enough for him to brush off his jealousy because that's how much he loved him, that oblivious octopus head.


	2. Second

Oh no! A/N: Hey all.. Yes I procrastinate like crazy. Anyways, I was thinking of keeping this story.. "movie sized".. As you can tell, I've having trouble updating my ichiruki story. xD

Um, well. Yeah.. P.S. I hate summer reading. Also, I have the plot twist, plot yada yada, etc. planned out.. Just the little details, as always, are the problem. This chapter might suck. So beware.

Disclaimer: The series Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all characters involved belongs to Amano Akira. I have nothing to do with it.

--

"Dammit.. Why did I have to get stuck with you?!" Gokudera asked angrily to Yamamoto. School had barely ended, but before the bell rang, each student had randomly selected a partner for a project.

"It won't be that bad Gokudera.. We've done projects together before."

"But I wanted to be with tenth!" Of course he did because his life revolved around that sweet, innocent Tuna fish.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's safe for you two to be in a group together..." Tsuna sighed as he approached the two. Just seeing Tsuna's face made Gokudera the happiest person in the world. Though, the same could not be said for Yamamoto.

"So tenth, who did you get stuck with?"

"Hana..." he answered, horrified.

"Ouch.. Well, she doesn't **completely** hate you does she?" Yamamoto asked sweetly as they all looked over to Hana, who returned a horrifying glare. They were obviously given their answer. "Good luck, Tsuna" the baseball nut laugh, giving him a pat on the back.

"I'll pray for you tenth!" Gokudera said in his usually tone while grabbing Tsuna hands. At that moment, Yamamoto wanted, so badly, to tear their hands apart and kidnap that adorable Gokudera, but he knew that wouldn't be right and also felt so terrible thinking of such a thing. He hasn't been himself lately... Maybe telling Gokudera to talk to him about "stuff" wasn't really the best idea after all..

Shortly after, Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's girlfriend and the school's idol, came by the group, most likely to pick up Tsuna. "Tsuna..." she started, "We need... to talk..."

"Sure, Kyoko. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Tsuna say happily, unaware of what was ahead of him.

"Hey did you hear that, Gokudera?!" Takeshi whispered to Gokudera, avoiding unwanted attention.

"Yeah, they need to talk, big deal?"

"Okay, if you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.. Nothing at all." he smiled. Just what was the baseball maniac talking about? No matter what, he was so hard to understand sometimes.

--

It was morning and Yamamoto was blissfully sleeping in his room, but was suddenly awaken by his father. "Hey, Takeshi! Your buddy's here!" he said as he opened his son's door.

Who would come visit him this early in the morning? Oh yes, of course. "Is it Hibari, again?" Yamamoto yawned.

"No, Hayato."

"Go-Gokudera?!" he rose from his bed in shock.

"Yo." The silver haired boy greeted as he walked in, but why would Gokudera visit him this early in the morning. It most likely has to do with Tsuna. Yes, definitely Tsuna. It would never be about him. "Why were you expecting Hibari? Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" Gokudera asked, breaking Yamamoto's train of thought.

"No! No! Of course not!" he assured, "I'm... I'm straight.." he then lied.

"I see. You're okay with me being.."

"Oh yeah! I'm perfectly fine with it! It doesn't make you a different.. You're still you."

"Right... Well, anyways.. I was thinking, you know how Kyoko needed to 'talk' to tenth?"

"Yeah, and..?"

"Well, I remember from tv shows, that Bianchi force me to watch of course!" he added defensively, "That whenever the characters said, 'we need to talk,' they breaking up in the end. Do you think that's what happened yesterday?"

"Mmm, maybe Gokudera. Just maybe.." the baseball freak sarcastically responded.

"Well, if that the case! Do you have any ideas of how the tenth and I could get closer..? I can't believe I'm asking you this, you of all people, but I'm completely stumped.."

Yamamoto laughed at how eager Gokudera was. It was clear to him now, Gokudera would never love him in return. So might as well help him out because his happiness is the most important thing to him, next to having his love returned, of course; and maybe baseball, just maybe. "Um, how about... Calling him Tsuna for a change?"

"What?! That would be so disrespectful to him! He's the tenth. So I call him 'tenth!""

"Think about it though. If you keep calling him in such a formal way, you'll forever be at the boss and worker status rather than where you'd like to be."

"I guess.. What else you got?"

"I don't really know what else really..." he paused, "I've never tried to impress a girl before.. All that I can think of is talk to him a lot, make him laugh, and call him by his given name.."

"You're useless.. I don't even know why I ask you for help..."

In response, Yamamoto just smiled and shrugged.

--

"Takeshi! Another one of your chums is here!" Takeshi's father called from downstairs.

"It's must be Hibari this time.." he said as he stood up from the floor, "You know, he's a really funny guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever he comes to visit me he barely says anything. He'll just either greet me, give me something, or say nothing and then leave after I say something. He even does this when my dad drags him upstairs. He really is funny." Yamamoto laughed, as he walked towards the door.

Gokudera found it very hard to believe him, but then again.. He's Yamamoto. He would never lie to him... Would he?

"Who is it, old man?" Yamamoto asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna...?" Why would Tsuna be visiting him this early. Was his house supposed to be their meeting place or something? Tsuna hardly visits him..

Yamamoto came closer to his friend, who surprisingly look depressed, but why?

"Why so glum, Tsuna?" he asked, casually.

"Kyoko broke up with me..." Ouch, so it really was the 'talk' that Yamamoto foresaw. Though it's not hard to believe that Tsuna didn't see it coming.

"Wow, I'm sorry, but these things happen for a reason.. You know, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." What was he doing? If Tsuna and Kyoko were together he'd have a better chance of getting with Gokudera! Times like these are when he hates the fact that he's so darn cheerful. He just couldn't help himself from making the situation brighter.

--

Yamamoto was oddly taking a long while returning upstairs. Maybe it wasn't Hibari visiting him. Seeing that it has been over "a few seconds." Curious, the octopus head got up and went to check up on that moron.

What he found was a sad Tsuna, who slightly after, was smiling. Oh the jealousy he felt. One from Tsuna visiting Yamamoto instead of him. (Even though he wasn't at home, but he could have at least called him!) The other for the fact that it was Yamamoto making Tsuna happy and not him! Was Yamamoto trying to score points with Tsuna?! Trying to take all the good roles, again?! He better not be! Because he was supposed to help him do that!

--

Visiting Yamamoto was the right choice, Tsuna thought. He could always make him happy. After forming a smile from what Yamamoto said, Tsuna noticed Gokudera hiding behind the wall.

"Gokudera? What are you doing here?" Drats! He has been discovered! The last thing Gokudera wanted was for Tsuna to see him voluntarily at Yamamoto's house.

"Um, tenth you see.." What should he say? He didn't want to lie to his future boss, who he honored and loved to death. It didn't feel right. But then again, he didn't want to make it seem like something was going on between him and that idiot!

"I had a sudden idea for our project, but he completely disagreed.." Yamamoto said quickly to help Gokudera out, "Um, so we argued and he finally got fed up and decided to come over.. To discuss it!"

"Really? That's unexpected, and the project isn't due until a while."

"You can never be too cautious."

"Um, okay.." Oh typical Tsuna, thou art so gullible.

"Yeah, so why are you here, tenth."

"Well, yesterday, Kyoko broke up with me..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay.. Yamamoto actually just suggested for the three of us to hang out so I can get my mind off of her. How about it?"

"Sure." How he loathed that baseball nut. Scoring points with Tsuna behind his back.. He doesn't even like boys that way.. Just what is he planning?

"You know." Tsuna started "You two always seem to be together.. and if I didn't know any better... I'd think that they was something going on between you two..."

"What? Tenth?! Of course not! Like I'd go out with a baseball nut like him! I find it a miracle that I even make contact with such a numb nut!"

Hearing those words being thrown straight at his face, by the very guy he loved hurt more than being slit by Squalo's blade. Nevertheless, even though he could sense absolute honesty in his friend's tone, he smiled and agreed, just like always.

"Oh, but you two are friends, right?!" Tsuna asked with a really concerned tone.

"I guess so.." Gokudera scuffed with great apathy in his tone.

--

The three out to the town to hang out. No girls, no parents, no sisters, and _no_ mafiosos! Just the three of them.

They went to the music store, the arcade, the fair, and just about anywhere that caught their interest. Tsuna was happy so much fun, he completely forgot his sorrows. Gokudera tried so desperately to get his attention. And Yamamoto tried to avoid doing anything that would "score him extra points" with Tsuna. Which was harder than he thought.

--

After awhile, they became hungry and decided to sit down and eat. Yamamoto volunteered to get the food. Not only because he was a nice fellow, but also to give Gokudera some time to talk to Tsuna alone.

"Tenth," Gokudera started, "not to put salt on your wounds or anything, but I was wondering how you're doing? You know, with what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, that... Well, I felt really sad until I went to visit Yamamoto.. He always knows the right things to say and he's always so cheerful. And hanging out with the two of you, just the three of us, I think I'm going to be fine."

"Do you know why she broke up with you?" he asked.

"She said that it seemed like we were still just friend. Except we hang out with each other more than usual. Now that I think about it thought.. I'm starting to thing that she's right. I mean, we never held hands and we never hug... I guess it really was just... a best friend pact."

"Tenth.. You like girls, right..?"

"Um yeah..?"

"No wait, that's not what I meant. I mean-- uh... How do I put this...? Would you consider liking.. '_other'_ people?"

"Well, yeah.. If Kyoko doesn't like me, then there's no reason to chase after her anymore.." Tsuna said sounding really depressed again.

"Tenth, no! Um.. Well, you see." he paused to take a deep breath, "Tenth, I think that I... I.. I love..." before he could finish his sentence, Yamamoto crept behind him and made an entrance that cause Gokudera to scream his name out loud.

"You love Yamamoto?!" Tsuna asked, insanely curious. Gokudera, in love with Yamamoto?! Get real...

"What?! No, he just came out nowhere and scared the living shit out of me!"

"Oh sorry.. I brought the food though!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Geeh, thanks!" Gokudera replied sarcastically in an angered tone.

"So what were you going to say, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"Ahh, it's nothing, tenth.. Nothing at all..." he gave Yamamoto the dirtiest death glare he had ever given in his life. What he would give to be able to strangle him to death.

--

After they had finished their meal, the three ran around the town to where ever they wanted, until it grew dark and they headed home.

Shortly after they dropped off Tsuna, Gokudera turned to Yamamoto and in a strangely sweet voice he said, "Yamamochan.. Is your father home right now..?"

"Uh, actually he said that he wasn't going to be home until the tomorrow morning.. Why do you ask?"

Without answering him, Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's wrist dragged him to his room. He threw his on his bed and then closed the door behind him.

"Gokudera?!" he couldn't believe what was happening right before his eyes! It seemed like something out of a bad fan fic! Was he really planning on doing "that?"

"Well, Yamamo.." he took a deep and began approaching his friend, placing himself onto of the brunette, and grabbed hold of his shirt, "What the fuck was that?! I finally got the courage to tell the tenth how I feel and you interrupt me?! What the fuck did you do that for?" Gokudera screamed.

"Gokudera, calm down.."

"Calm down! You're lucky that the tenth likes you, because I would certainly kill you right now!"

"Gokudera.. Please.. I had a reason."

"Well?! Spit it out!" he yelled while violently releasing his grip.

What was he to say? It's because I'm madly in love with you?! No! Gokudera would never speak to him ever again if he'd say that. I was jealous and wanted to viciously shove Tsuna how of the picture. Not that either. Because one, the result's pretty much the same as option one and two, it involved causing harm to Tsuna. Something Gokudera would murder him for and something he'd never do. So what was he to say?

"I'm waiting!"

"Um, well, you see..." he paused, "Oh! I remember now. You know how he just broke up with Kyoko?"

"Yeah.. and?!"

"Well, he's on the rebound. Sure, it was be the easiest way to grab someone, but is it the most.." he paused to think, "whole hearted way? Is he truly agreeing to being in a relationship with you with his whole heart? Or, you know.."

"Wow, I didn't think about it that way..."

It worked! Yamamoto rejoiced in his head. "Um, yeah! and that's why I had to stop you from confessing to him!"

"Tch, you're smarter than I thought. Just a little bit though."

"Thanks" Yamamoto said while scratching his nose. Sure, Gokudera wasn't going to fall in love with him anytime soon, but at least this is getting him to like him better, and that was better than nothing.

"I'm leaving now."

"Goodbye, Gokudera.." he said as Gokudera closed the door, not giving a response.

--

Whee! How many times did I get Gokudera to say tenth?! xD

I don't mean to offend anyone/anyone's story.. I just put this from being under the influence of Yugi. Abridged Series and writing this late at night. xD Um, the reason that made me put it there was because nothing stimulated Gokudera to rape (the implication) Yamamoto. After all, he was made at him and now he wants to rape him! That makes no sense! See my humor now? xD; and yeah.

I can't think of... pronouns to use for Tsuna! Any ideas.. Also, I've been making AMV's and I was wondering if anyone knew which episode had the scene where Tsuna was questioning (?) being a mafia and then they showed various version of him being a mafia boss?

I remember that there was like.. a matrix version... I have a picture of it.. I could show it to you if that'd help..


End file.
